XY: Breakaway
by SilverStreak99
Summary: Sol, a young man who has just moved away was told that there really was only one way to live and one way to be. His family was nice enough, his life was fine, but beneath his stoic demeanor lays a confused spirit. Fortunately, Sol was accepted into the Pokemon Trainer Program allowing him to be... almost his own breakaway. Rated T for the mature language/references


**Why, yes indeed. Before I start, the main character, Sol, DOES have a father, but he will not come in for quite a while. So, without further ado, let's get started with**

**XY: Breakaway**

"Ahk! Colette, go, gah!"

Good morning, I sighed to myself as the Fletchling my mother owned pecked at me through my covers to wake me up.

Colette was always a pest, but I accepted the wake-up call just this once. I wasn't really used to the move from so far away. My mother, father, and I used to live in Anistar City a cold city in northern-Kalos. Unfortunately, due to both MY business and my father's business, we had to move. Now, my father works in a nearby city, Lumiose City. My business was that I was accepted into the Pokemon Trainer Program, run by the Pokemon professor, Augustus Sycamore.

The move was sudden, but much obliged, because my mother wasn't a fan of Anistar City. "Too cold, too sullen," she'd mutter if someone would ask about the city.

To be honest, the move was only yesterday.

According to my mother, most of the children who were assigned are from this area, so she decided it'd be best to move into Vaniville Town so we could be close to the other students and my father.

Actually, one of the students is my neighbor.

I have yet to meet them.

Colette stiffed as I rolled out of bed lazily and brushed down my frayed black hair and peeled out of my blue sleepwear. I nearly tripped over a moving box getting my pants on, nearly crushing my mother's other pokemon, Karen. She was a stubborn Floette she got as a gift from my father. Karen was late to the wake-up party.

"Sorry, Karen!" I smiled and slipped on my black boots then dusted off my blue jeans. I decided to choose a black undershirt with my sleek blue and white jacket. "Sol?"

I smiled, pretty much knowing that my mom was wondering what was taking so long, "Yes mom?"

"What's taking so long?"

Bingo.

"I'm getting dressed! Did I leave my pack down there?" I heard ruffling as I put on my red cap and scooped up Karen from the floor. She scoffed and held her white flower tighter to her.

Mom called up, "Is it the black strappy one?"

"Yeah, thanks!"

Quickly, I darted out into the hall and almost spilled into my mom's room, the next one over. I straightened up and Karen hovered by. She scoffed again and I carefully ran down the stairs.

The stairs led into the kitchen which was all pristine. Mainly because my mom hadn't used it yet. The wooden cabinets had see-through glass so you could see the new dishes. The spice rack hadn't yet been experienced to the thousands of turns it'd experience. The faucet hadn't yet felt the cool rush of water it'd have flow through it to the point of redundancy. None of the forks were used to pierce meat or cake yet. None of the knives were used to create manageable sizes of sustenance one would eat later. None of the spoons were used to stir someone's cup of coffee.

Well, that is, except for my mother's spoon she held. Early morning sunlight was pouring through from the window by the door onto her and the small little table that was set by the window. The spoon she had was stirring her coffee as I bounded down the stairs.

Isn't it funny that things that are new are shiny and clean, but after a couple works for it's job, it loses it's "new-ness." Wear and tear can do that something, I guess.

"Gosh, there you are Sol! You need to get going, slowpoke. I saw one of your neighbors getting ready to leave. She's pretty, y'know."

"Oh Mom," I sighed and lifted my pack, which was on the granite counter.

"Thanks for everything…" my eyes darted to her coffee, "This is goodbye." Her brown hair tumbled around when she turned, "For now. I trust you on this. I mean, you were so good with Dennis and racing with him."

I chuckled and peered out the window. Dennis was my mom's Rhyhorn and was a skilled racing pokemon. A few years back, she was a big racer. While Dennis wasn't the FASTEST pokemon, his endurance and stamina is something to acknowledge.

He was over on the little part my mom had made to be separated from the rest of the yard by the walk to the house. There he was… with someone walking up to him.

"Hey!" I shouted and darted out of the house.

"What are you doing!" I shouted as the door slammed behind me.

The girl, a short person perhaps a year or so younger than me, was trying to approach Dennis who was snorting in anger. And about to charge.

I took action and shoved her aside, the two of us falling onto the grass by the brick path leading to my house.

"Ooof!" she squealed as she made impact with the grass. Her brown hair, which was wild before, was tossed around. The girl rubbed her head as I jumped up with a frown. "Dennis! Stop, calm down… she was just um, trying to get to know you, I think."

Dennis made a face, snorted, and backed up into his nook.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" was my only response.

She blushed down, pulling grass off of her pink shirt and short denim bottom. "Sorry, I was… just looking forward to see a Pokemon!" There was a pause as I took a deep breath and looked at the girl, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm getting a pokemon today… as well as getting you," she giggled, as if nothing happened.

Then it hit me. She was one of the recruits for the Pokemon Trainer Program.

"Are you one of Sycamore's students?"

"Yes, indeed!" the girl nodded, "Name's Shauna!"

I bit my lip as she turned around and declared, "Now that you are all ready to go, we should go catch up back to my town. Serena was already heading over there." I was about to ask who Serena WAS, but I determined she must've been another student. Counting me, three of the five students were "found."

Then, I realized Serena was my neighbor. Who else would've headed from here to the next town over.

Cautiously, I follow Shauna onto the sidewalk as a car passed by and pulled up into a house two doors down. The only road IN Vaniville town went straight down through the center and split to the left and right. In fact, Vaniville is a really a small town only about a hundred people and thirty houses. Then again, a lot of Kalos's towns and cities were small. Anistar City had fourty six thousand people, and it's the third biggest city in the region!

"Oh, um, where are we going?"

She skipped down the sidewalk and took a right to the town gate. "Duhhh, we're going to Aquacorde Town!" The main road, the one that lead to the gate, was uphill. It was actually just a bit steep enough, so that you could actually notice the incline. It wasn't such a factor that the few houses that lined the short road would have to change their initial construction plans of course.

"Next town over…" I muttered and nodded, "You said that's where you live?"

Shauna smiled and called back, "Yep! And loosen up, why don't you!"

I frowned, "Well, alright then." Picking up speed, I ran ahead of the girl and laughed by her.

"How's this for loose, haha!"


End file.
